Methods and systems that are able to quickly and accurately detect and, in certain cases, quantify a target analyte molecule in a sample are the cornerstones of modern analytical measurements. Such systems and methods are employed in many areas such as academic and industrial research, environmental assessment, food safety, medical diagnosis, and detection of chemical, biological, and radiological warfare agents. Advantageous features of such techniques may include specificity, speed, and sensitivity.
Many of the known methods and techniques are limited by the dynamic range of the concentrations the methods and techniques can detect accurately (e.g., limited dynamic range) and/or do not have the sensitivity to detect molecules or particles when they are present at very low concentration.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for extending the dynamic range of analytical assays and systems used for determining a measure of the concentration of molecules or particles in a fluid sample are needed.